Raised on the Breeze
by Doritopaw101
Summary: Au: Rusty and Princess are tired of the abusive life from their twolegs but when they are chased off by Thunderclan Windclan takes them in. Smudge goes looking for them but ends up in Thunderclan (On Hold)
1. Chapter 1

**I added some characters for windclan because we don't get many names to work with in Into the wild and Fire and Ice so if a cat has a * next to their name that means they are cars I added to the Windclan allegiance **

**I'm doing a au version each of Rusty joining all the other clans (River,Shadow or maybe even Sky) I want to start with Windclan because that is the clan I see least fanfics about. **

**I got plenty more au ideas I'm posting soon hope you all will like them and I'm planning on doing some stories about Pokemon/Loud house or just Pokemon stuff**

**Anyway enjoy~**

* * *

_Windclan_

**Leader**: Tallstar- Black and white Tom with a very long tail (Apprentice:Firepaw) Moor-runner

**Deputy:** Deadfoot- black tom with a twisted paw Moor-runner

**Medicine cat:** Barkface- short-tailed brown tom

**Warriors:**

Moor-runners:

Shadowjaw*- white tom with a black lower jaw with amber eyes (Apprentice: Doepaw)

Mistfeather* - gray and white she-cat with yellow eyes

Flashfoot* - golden brown tom with white paws

Flywing* - brown and black tom

Wrenflight- brown she-cat

Bristletuft' - black tom

Rabbitpounce' - pale brown she-cat with yellow eyes

Onewhisker- young brown tabby tom (Apprentice:Whitepaw)

_Tunnelers__: _

Mistfeather* - gray and white she-cat with yellow eyes

Stoneclaw*- light gray tom with amber eyes

Flyswat' - white tom

Mudclaw- mottled brown tabby tom (Apprentice:Webpaw)

Tornear - gray tabby tom (Apprentice:Runningpaw)

**Apprentices:**

Runningpaw- light gray tabby she-cat Tunneler

Webpaw- dark gray tabby tom Tunneler

Whitepaw - small white she-cat with blue eyes Moor-runner

Firepaw- ginger tom with green eyes Tunneler

Doepaw- brown tabby she-cat with green eyes Moor-runner

**Queens:**

Morningflower- tortoiseshell she-cat (Expecting Tallstar's kits) Moor-runner

Ashfoot- gray she-cat (Mother to Deadfoot's kits Eaglekit - gray tom and Tawnykit - golden brown she-kit) Moor-runner

**Elders:**

Crowtail* - dark gray tom Ex-moor-runner

Rainpelt* - light gray she-cat Ex-tunnler

* * *

A brown tom gazed into the night sky his narrowing as if trying to find something.

A black and white tom approached his tail held high "Barkface"

The brown tom turned his head then bowed his head in respect "Tallstar"

Tallstar in question sat neat to Barkface his eyes unreadable

Barkface gazed at his leader "I trust things are alright on the moors"

Tallstar sighed "The moors are fine our borders are fine for now I can't say the same for the other clans" Barkface drew his tail over Tallstar back in comfort as Tallstar went on "I wonder how long it will last"

Barkface met Tallstar's gaze "Windclan hasn't had a attack in moons"

Tallstar dug his claws into the dirt "As that may be leaf-bare is on it's way and have so apprentices in training Windclan needs warriors if we are going to survive"

"The season has just began Tallstar there will be more kits"

Tallstar didn't reply only rubbed against Barkface "Is it Starclan you ask answers for Tallstar?" The black and white leader nodded "Has Starclan spoken to you Barkface"

The medicine cat shook his head "Not for moons Tallstar"

Both toms stared into the sky of Sliverpelt

All of a sudden flash flew through the sky: a shooting star, Barkface's fur rised and his small tail twitched Tallstar on the other hand remained calm only staring at the flashing light.

Barkface hung his head low "It was a message from Starclan"

Tallstar flicked his tail "What did they say"

Barkface met Tallstar's gaze "Fire alone will save our clan"

Tallstar stared at Barkface as if he gone mad "Fire but Fire is feared by all the clans, how will it save us?"

Barkface shrugged "I don't know Tallstar" he admitted "But this is what Starclan has chosen to me"

Tallstar sighed "You have never been wrong before Barkface if Starclan has spoken it must be so"

"Fire alone will save our clan"

* * *

**Thoughts**

**Comments**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning for cursing **

**By the way this takes place a few days before Redtail's death so Smudge will be their when Redtail dies but Rusty and Princess will get to the clans a little earlier **

* * *

A ginger tom groaned as he woke his body ached, not like he wasn't used to it.

He glared at the place he called his home hating it with every fiber of his being the only reason he was still here was because his body usually hurts so much he can't even move more then going over the fence.

He got up which was a challenge in its self and nudged a brown tabby she-cat awake "Wake up Princess"

Princess in question yawned but was cut short by a sound of a bone crack which made her whimper.

The ginger tom flicked his tail "Come on we need to eat"

Princess nodded "Alright Rusty I'm coming" she stood a lot more easily then he did

He padded over to the twoleg den his fur bristled with fear and hate "If we get hit once it will be a blessing" Princess groaned in agreement.

The two cats walked to the middle of the den tails curled between their legs. A older male twoleg kicked Princese in the belly as the they tried to pass then a young female twoleg held a bowl of food but as soon she came close she dropped it hitting Rusty on the head and causing the food to scatter.

Rusty hissed at the impact but didn't fight knowing he would lose and get a kick to a belly.

" Are you alright?" Princess asked licking where the bowl hit him "As alright as I'm going to be in this shit hole"

Rusty ate the food pellets that weren't squished which weren't much but gave most of them to Princess. The taste made him want to vomit the ringing in his ears and the growing pain in his head didn't help.

_'I hate my life'_

* * *

Rusty laid in the yard trying to soothe his aching head with the sound of the slient night but he later regretted so when the fence started creaking he was about to hiss to make it stop but the familiar scent made him shut up.

He looked up to see a black and white kitten around his age his eyes shining "How's it going Rusty"

Rusty growled as he put his paws over his ears "Well Smudge I live with twolegs who don't give a dam about me or Princess and abuse us on a daily basis and when I try to soothe my head from the painful event it had by coming out here I hear the fence creaking,** I'm doing fucking fantastic**"

Smudge twitched his ear his eyes filled with sympathy "Rusty I-"

"Don't give me your sympathy" Rusty's pain filled voice only made Smudge look at him with more sympathetic then he already did.

"Smudge Smudge where are you kitty?" The black and white kitten looked over his shoulder then sighed "I better go see yah Rusty" Smudge jumped to his side of the fence and disappeared into his twolegs den

Rusty felt something grab his scarff "Dumb cat" it was the older twoleg his rough grip made Rusty dangle and drag on the ground then when they got into the den swinging the door open the twoleg flung Rusty to the ground this only made Rusty's blood boil.

"Rusty don't fight" Princess's voice fell on deaf ears as Rusty's claws scratched against the ground "I'm done with this shit" he gathered all his strength and bit the twoleg in the leg earning a yell of pain then dashed out though the open door jumped the fence not stopping till he hit a tree.

He panted trying get a grip of himself "I just bit the twoleg and escaped" he laughed crazily flicking his tail with joy.

"Rusty" Princess's voice was dry and became louder as she approached

"Princess if your asking me to go back to that hell hole forget it" Rusty's glare was sharp it made Princess stop instantly "No Rusty I'm not telling you to go back"

She finally went closer "I'm going with you, where ever you go I go brother"

Rusty smiled but that moment was cut short as a heavy force crashed into him

"Intruders what are you doing on Thunderclan territory" the cat was a pale tabby, his claws digging into Rusty's flesh another cat appeared behind him his dark gray tabby frame looked terrifying

Princess whimpered a little "We don't mean any harm"

"That's what they all say" A dark brown tabby growled his claws made Rusty shiver at how long they were

Rusty saw the dark tabby turned look to the kitten who was on top of him "Longtail what do we do with Intruders?"

Longtail grinned "We kill them" Longtail raised at a claw at Rusty's throat but didn't strike as Princess launched on his bafk

Rusty took the time to claw Longtail's cheek as he got free and made an attempt to run but he forgot one thing: Longtail wasn't alone

The dark tabby ranked his claws across Rusty's flank "Where do you think your going?"

Rusty hissed "Away from you, Princess come on run" Rusty and Princess ran as fast as they could not looking back fearing for their lives.

They could hear the cats chase them down "Get them you Mouse-brains" the dark brown tabby hissed

Rusty and Princess ran farther but were knocked to the side by Longtail "You thought could escape" He clawed Princess's shoulder making her yowl The other two cats closed in on them Rusty thought this was the end 'make it quick' he closed his eyes expecting a strike to his throat but it never came.

"Longtail, Darkstripe, Tigerclaw what are you doing on our territory?" Rusty opened his eyes to see a a black tom hissing at that their attackers

The black tom turned his gaze to Rusty and Princess "Attacking kits?"

Tigerclaw glared at the black tom "Deadfoot they were Intruders on Thunderclan territory we did what had to be done"

Deadfoot in question scoffed "You could have cuffed them over the ears and sent them on their way not try kill them"

Darkstripe lashed his tail "Well why don't you give them over and will be on our way out your fur" Deadfoot looked Rusty in the eye then turned to Darkstripe "No you can't have them, now leave before we make you"

Rusty moved his head to see 3 cats behind him he saw his attackers turn tail and go back into their territory but Tigerclaw glared at Rusty one more time before disappearing into the trees

Deadfoot walked over to them "Are you alright?"

Rusty laughed weakly as he felt blood drip down his face "Sure"

A brown she-cat went closer then called over the other to cats "We need to bring them to Barkface for treatment" Rusty felt something pick him up by his scarff but he was too tired to hiss

"Mistfeather Onewhisker be careful with them"

"Yes Deadfoot" he heard them respond

Rusty squirmed wanting to be free but a voice calmed him "Relax kit your safe now"

* * *

**Thoughts **

**Comments **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sidenote: Raised on the Breeze combines Into the wild and Fire and Ice**

* * *

Rusty's p.o.v

Rusty yawned the scent of flowers filled his nostrils, the flowers in question were dressed over his body

"Oh your awake" Rusty turned his head to see a brown tom with more flowers in his mouth, Rusty groaned as he sat up smelling the plants on his shoulder

"Uh...what is this stuff"

The brown tom turned his head dropping the plants in his mouth and went over to sniff his pelt "There called herbs and they healed your wounds and made sure they didn't become infected, I put cobwebs on your wounds and I put herbs called wild garlic"

Rusty tried to stand but quickly fell down the brown tom helped him up "Relax you took quite a beating from that Thunderclan patrol and you've been out for last two days, and by the way the name's Barkface"

Rusty growled softly knowing what _Barkface_ was doing "Rusty and where's my sister?"

Barkface helped him out of the den, the sunlight was almost blinding making him slightly stagger back "Oh Princess she's with Tallstar in his den I'll take you to him now"

_Tallstar_ that name sounds familiar

Barkface lead him to a larger den then the others cats stared at him but didn't say anything as they pasted.

The hollowed out den was spaceish and felt surprisingly safe there was only one entrance so it was more safe then the twoleg den had ever been. Princess was sitting next to a tall black and white tom, Rusty stared in awe 'that must be Tallstar'

"Rusty your awake" Princess mewed as she padded up to up him licking his ears

"Yes it's great that your awake Rusty we have much to discuss" Tallstar mewed with delight

Rusty sat down across from Tallstar Barkface next to him his tone was cold "Talk"

"Well Rusty Princess how much do you know about the clans?"

"Our father told us about being a warrior and clan life" Princess mewed with pride

"Yes of course he did I told him plenty" Rusty's eyes widened at his words

"You knew our father?" Tallstar nodded " We were friends he had his twolegs take care of me when I got hurt when I was young"

Rusty huffed "Glad he had a good life with twolegs"

Tallstar's filled with sympathy "Yes I've been told about your life in the twoleg place,twolegs some can't be trust as much as you can throw em" Rusty and Princess nodded their pelts bristling at the thought of their old twolegs

"But" Tallstar mewed staring down the two young cats "We need to discuss what we're going to do with you two"

Princess shrank in fear "Don't send us back to the twoleg place please"

Rusty stood gritting his teeth lashing his tail "We're not going back to that nightmare of a place"

Tallstar shook his head showing faint amusement "I didn't mean that" Hearing this Princess stopped shaking and Rusty sat down but guard still up "What I meant was if you were to join Windclan or not"

Rusty and Princess looked at each other "Rusty I want to join, while you were out Tallstar and Deadfoot showed me around Windclan and taught me everything I don't want to leave and I-" Rusty stopped her talking with his tail and simply mewed "You honestly think I'm leaving alone here as soon as we left the nightmare it was us till the end"

Princess smiled "Thanks Rusty"

Tallstar smiled as he stood " I'll announce this to the clan" The black and white tom padded out of the den and jumped on a high ledge "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the Tallrock for a clan meeting"

Cats gathered below some eager for what their leader had to say some looked indifferent.

"As you all know two kittypets were brought here two days ago very injured from a Thunderclan patrol"

Rusty could see a few cats mutter to each other as Tallstar spoke

"The other has awoken and I have given them the option of joining the clan and they have accepted and will become apprentices of Windclan"

Many cats gasped but none spoke out but Rusty did notice a dark brown tom glaring his way

"Rusty and Princess please step forward"

Rusty padded forward Princess behind him "Until they have earned their warrior names these two shall be called Firepaw and Doepaw"

Tallstar scanned the crowd "Shadowjaw you shall mentor Doepaw I know you will pass on all your skills to her"

Shadowjaw went close to Doepaw "Touch your nose to mine its a custom" Doepaw nodded and did as told.

Firepaw wondered who would mentor him hopefully not that dark brown tom.

"Firepaw I shall be your mentor" Many cats gasped at his words

"Him Tallstar's apprentice"

"Deadfoot will always put him to shame"

Tallstar leaped from his place on the tallrock and walked forward until he was in front of Firepaw "Touch my nose Firepaw" Firepaw did so moving his paws to make it easier.

"Doepaw Doepaw Firepaw Firepaw"

[LINE BREAK]

Doepaw's p.o.v

Doepaw yawned she had been awoken by Runningpaw saying she and Firepaw were Speed training today. She and Firepaw had been in Windclan for a 3 days now and it had been going well, the queens were nice and she became fast friends with Runningpaw and Whitepaw. Shadowjaw was in the lead along with Mudclaw with her Firepaw,Whitepaw and Webpaw in the middle with Onewhisker and Tallstar bringing up the rear.

"Today we will test your speed and endurance" Shadowjaw lead them over to a more open part of the territory he gazed to her and Firepaw "You two are Windclan now you'll need to be as fast as a hare to catch one"

"But I'm training in tunneling why would I need the speed training?" Firepaw asked, Doepaw wondered why her brother wanted to be a tunneler especially since Tallstar was a moor-runner but Firepaw had said he got interested from watching Mudclaw,Wedpaw and Flyswat doing it.

Onewhisker padded beside them "Speed is what Windclan is known for we get called rabbit-chasers for a reason because we're the only clan fast enough for get em"

"If a cave-in happens you'll need that speed to escape" Tallstar added

"Onewhisker and Shadowjaw are right, now then who what's to race with Whitepaw and who wants to race Webpaw"

Doepaw knew her answer "I want to race Whitepaw" Webpaw hadn't been the kindest cat to her or her brother since their apprenticeship started always mocking her and Firepaw for not being clan-born or that as soon as leaf-bare arrived we would be running back to out twolegs, _like that was going to happen_ she and Firepaw would rather deal with Webpaw's mockery then go back to the twoleg place.

She took her place beside Whitepaw her legs in a ready stance while her tail was straight. Mudclaw's voice was deep but showed little to no emotion "Race to that stump and back"

"Ready"

"Set"

"Go"

Whitepaw was first to go her back legs pushing her further but Doepaw wasn't loosing that easy, she pushed harder with her back legs trying to match Whitepaw's strides. She jumped over a small rabbit hole giving her a slight edge but they were tied when they reached the stump. She whipped her body around the stump then speeded her way back she was close to Whitepaw but not enough.

"Whitepaw wins" Doepaw panted as she forced herself to not fall to the ground. Shadowjaw let her lean on him "You were close you just need to practice" Doepaw felt warm at her mentor's words but it was short lived by Webpaw sneering "It makes sense as Whitepaw is a born Windclan cat and not a kittypet" she saw Mudclaw smirk at his apprentice's words.

"Shut up Webpaw it's our turn to race" Firepaw's mew was more of a growl Doepaw also noticed her brother's claws sheathing and unsheathing a few times.

Doepaw and Whitepaw were laughing so much it hurt while Onewhisker and Shadowjaw snickered failing to hide their laughter, Doepaw could also see Tallstar let out an amused purr. Firepaw was already back licking his paw while Webpaw panted as he fall onto the ground, Mudclaw's anger was very much visible as he glared at Webpaw "How could you lose" Webpaw only responded with a loud cough for air.

[LINE BREAK]

Firepaw's p.o.v

_No one makes fun of my sister and gets away with it _

That's what I thought when I made Webpaw eat my dust, watching Webpaw be humiliated was just perfect, because every time he makes a comment about me being a kittypet and how I'll go back to my twolegs I want to either rip his tail off or claw out his eyes.

I padded in with a grin on my face I felt so much better then Webpaw right now since Mudclaw was still chewing him out even on the way back to camp saying that training would be tripled to not have him be beaten by a kittypet.

I felt Doepaw rush beside me "Thanks Rusty" we would call each other by their old names in times like these or just to annoy each other "No problem" I followed her as she walked over to Whitepaw and Runningpaw, I had snagged a hare and was eating it close by.

Runningpaw nudged me to look at her "Is it true about what you did to Webpaw" her eyes showed laughter and joy

I chuckled nodding "Yup and I'd do it again" this only made her purr "Nice" I offered some of my hare and her accepted kindly

"it's 'bout time my son was taken down a notch" Firepaw turned his attention to Crowtail who was sharing tongues with Rabbitpounce. Firepaw reminded himself that Crowtail and Rabbitpounce were Webpaw's parents.

Firepaw wondered if Rabbitpounce's second litter would be like Webpaw it had been a shock to the clan that Rabbitpounce had another litter with Crowtail but she said she loved her mate and didn't want another.

"He's been getting a big head thanks Firepaw" Rabbitpounce mewed with a smile, Firepaw felt good for the rest of the day.

* * *

**If you couldn't tell Firepaw's personality is very different in this au. I did that because abuse can have all kinds of effect on a person and Firepaw's is aggression and violence**

**Thoughts**

**Comments **

**Ideas**


	4. Chapter 4

Doepaw's p.o.v

Doepaw dropped the rabbit on the ground _Another good catch _

She had found out she was much better at hunting rather than battle training so Shadowjaw worked to increase her hunting skills to it's peak working on her speed and making sure to not be to loud when catching prey as to not scare others nearby. Shadowjaw was said to be one of Windclan's best moor-runners and it showed, she hoped she would be as good of a moor-runner as him.

"Well done Doepaw" Shadowjaw mewed "You'll be one of our best hunters maybe even better than Rabbitpounce or even Tallstar" Doepaw licked her chest fur in embarrassment "Well maybe not that good" she muttered Shadowjaw brushed his fur against hers "Anything's possible right" Doepaw nodded batting him playfully "Shut up"

Doepaw picked up her catch and followed her mentor back to camp tail high.

She padded over to her littermate who was chatting with Runningpaw "Hey Firepaw hey Runningpaw"

Firepaw grunted a greeting licking his paws "Hey Doepaw how was training" Runningpaw mewed

Doepaw sat beside her brother "Great Shadowjaw says I'm getting better by the day"

"You should be a moor-runner soon" Firepaw said flexing his claws "How's the tunnels treating you" Doepaw asked knowing she would never feel comfortable in the tunnels like her brother.

"Amazing Stoneclaw says I'm shaping up to be a great tunneler" Even though Tallstar mentored Firepaw her brother shown a passion for the tunnels rather running on the moor having Stoneclaw joint training him was a good idea.

"Hey Firepaw Runningpaw come we're on patrol" Tornear called

As they left unknown by Doepaw Tallstar gazed at them with Pride _'oh Jake'_

* * *

Firepaw's p.o.v

Firepaw padded along side Runningpaw and Tornear they were checking over the border with Shadowclan hearing that Shadowclan was getting to close for comfort.

"Um Tornear" he dared to mew looking up at the older tom, who didn't really like him that much, him and Mudclaw both shared this hate "What Firepaw" he growled lowly Firepaw gulped "What are we going to do if we find Shadowclan on our border?" Tornear flicked his tail "Chase them off and report to Tallstar"

Firepaw and Runningpaw looked at each other both sensing that Tornear wasn't that confident. They made it over to the border there was a few cats but nothing like an raid patrol, only three cats like them.

Firepaw and Tornear started marking the border but Runningpaw looked terrified to be there her fear scent strong

"I smell fear" one of them growled getting a little close to Runningpaw "Do you fear me kit" he smirked clawing Runningpaw's muzzle Firepaw didn't like that not one bit before Tornear could snarl at the warrior Firepaw rushed at the tom sinking his fangs deep into his back making the tom jerk back trying to shake him off.

"Firepaw let go now" Firepaw ignored his call holding out thanks to him sinking his claws into the toms flesh another Shadowclan tom pulled him off dashing him to the side but not before leaving a large gash across his back.

"Firepaw Runningpaw let's go now" Runningpaw didn't hesitate as he ran catching up to Tornear with Firepaw panting behind blood dripping from his pelt

_I wonder if Shadowclan will mention this at the gathering tonight_

[LINE BREAK]

Firepaw sat close to his sister far away from Shadowclan

He gazed at Tallstar sitting on the Great rock looking blankly at the night sky. He felt Whitepaw poke him then point to the other leader's with her tail "That's Crookedstar Riverclan's leader and That's Bluestar Thunderclan's leader" He heard Doepaw whimper a little "And who's that" pointing at a dark brown tom with her nose "Oh that's Brokenstar the new Shadowclan leader"

_Brokenstar_

That name made him shiver from ears to tail-tip.

"Shadowclan will like to start this gathering" Brokenstar yowled he turned his gaze to Tallstar "I was told that one of my warriors was attacked by one of yours for no reason?"

Tallstar stood dumbfounded "No reason your warrior attacked first clawing an apprentice's muzzle" he hissed

Firepaw nodded to this Runningpaw was back at camp resting

"Are you calling my warriors liars?" Brokenstar challenged Tallstar didn't back down thrusting his muzzle in Brokenstar's face "Yes I am"

"Enough" Bluestar called "Look at the moon" Firepaw looked up the moon was no where in sight "This gathering it over Thunderclan to me" the blue-gray she-cat jumped from the rock her clan following her.

As Shadowclan was leaving Brokenstar yelled "This isn't over not by a long shot"

* * *

**I'm sure you can guess what's going to happen next chapter**

**Thoughts**

**Comments**

**Ideas**


	5. Chapter 5

Firepaw's p.o.v

Firepaw padded back to camp carrying his kill three hares he got lucky he wished he was down in the tunnels but Tallstar said he needed to know how to hunt for himself. He pasted a tree stump when he heard a whimper. He looked over and saw three kits whimpering for their mothers.

"Tawnykit, Eaglekit Gorsekit" he mewed in shock "What in the name of Starclan are you three doing here" the three kits looked at Firepaw with wide eyes they looked scared. Firepaw sighed he picked up the younger Gorsekit " Eaglekit Tawnykit follow me" he carefully lead the kits back to camp when they entered they were swarped by Ashfoot and Morningflower licks their kits ferociously.

"Thank you Firepaw" Ashfoot mewed "Thank you so much Firepaw" Morningflower said licking Gorsekit over his little head

Tallstar rested his tail on his shoulder "Firepaw can you do something for me?" he asked softly Firepaw nodded "Promise you'll protect Gorsekit" Firepaw gazed at the tiny kit between Moringflower's fur then back to his leader and mentor "I promise Tallstar" his leader nodded then padded over to his mate and kit.

Firepaw felt Runningpaw and Whitepaw rub against him "Brave one you are" Runningpaw mewed moving her tail under his chin a smirk on her face "A hero more like" Whitepaw purred moving her body under Firepaw's chin making Firepaw licked his chest fur "It was nothing" he heard Doepaw chuckle at his expense. Onewhisker nudged him playfully as Runningpaw and Whitepaw walked away "You'll have your paws full soon enough"

[LINE BREAK]

He lifted his tail telling the warriors to chase he dug his claws into the tree stump scanning the area and watched as Onewhisker, Flywing and Wrenflight chased after three separate rabbits.

The end result was perfect they all caught them Onewhisker told him that was one of the best assessments he's seen, he felt proud.

Firepaw took a bite out of his vole but was pulled away and being cleaned by Morningflower "I'm not a kit" he protested "Maybe so but a warrior knows how to groom himself" Firepaw couldn't respond to that his fur was dirty from being roughed up by Webpaw and him being a good tunneler his pelt was a mess most of the time.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around for a clan meeting"

Firepaw quickly dashed to the center of the clearing taking his place beside Webpaw and Doepaw.

"I have gathered you all here today for the naming of three new warriors, Shadowjaw,Mudclaw are you confident with your apprentices abilities?"

"I am" Mudclaw said proudly "I am as well" Shadowjaw mewed his gaze on Doepaw

"And I am confident with Firepaw abilities, do you three promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your clan even at the cost of our own life"

"I do" The three said in unison

"Then by the powers of Starclan I gift you your warrior names: Webpaw you shall be known as Webfoot your clan honors you strength and courage and we welcome you as a warrior of Windclan, Doepaw you shall be known as Doeheart your clan honors you kindness and caring nature and we welcome you as a warrior of Windclan" Tallstar rested his head on Doeheart and Webfoot, making Firepaw's tail twitch in anticipation

Tallstar's gaze turned on him "Firepaw from this day forward you shall be known as-"

"ATTACK!"

A battle yowl and a screech broke the ceremony

Firepaw caught the strong scent of Shadowclan. He snapped out of it rushing straight into the fray of cats. He bit into a gray tom barely escaping his claws hooking his claw sinto the tom's pelt, which were still sharp.

The tom thrashed around trying to get Firepaw off but he was holding on, that was the plan until he saw Webfoot getting ganged up by four warriors.

Firepaw knew even if Webfoot hated him and he hated Webfoot he couldn't let Webfoot get killed when he knew he could stop it. He jumped from the gray tom and dashed over to a ginger she-cat knocking her down then raking his claws against a brown tom's flank he then saw Webfoot under a Shadowclan she-cat teeth in his throat he pulled her off of him and dashed her to the side.

Webfoot looked shocked at what he had just done "Thank you" Firepaw only nodded then rushed back into the battle. It seemed like it was lasting for moons but Firepw didn't care. He heard a hiss of pain he turned his head to the nursery _Morningflower_ he ran as fast as he could and saw Morningflower being cornered by two warriors Gorsekit under her mewing in confusion of the situation he was in _Bless kit __innocence_ He saw a claw about to strike Morningflower he rushed in front to strike first but it hit him in his left eye instead.

Firepaw yowled in pain but ignored the blood and pain coming from his eye and bit into one of the warriors leg.

"Let go runt" Firepaw only bit down harder hearing bone snap slightly making the warrior toss him next to Morningflower, or where she was supposed to be. The queen was gone only leaving Gorsekit. "Hey give us that kit" a warrior snapped Firepaw quickly picked up Gorsekit "Over my dead body" he snarled he dashed out of camp he heard someone call his name but he couldn't pinpoint who he was busy not getting taken down by the warriors who were snapping at his heels. He struggled to see with his injured eye and sore limbs but he didn't care he wasn't letting Gorsekit die, he made a promise to Tallstar and he damn well intended to keep it.

He would've kept running if he didn't trip over a large rock. Gorsekit was dropped from his mouth the little kit was silent "Gorsekit come here" Firepaw mewed weakly pulling the kit closer to him. He breathed slowly if he died he wouldn't let Gorsekut die, they were in Thunderclan territory he smelled cats "Gorsekit mew mew loudly" he said nudging the kit.

Gorsekit's news and cries for help didn't take long for a patrol to find them.

"Great Starclan"

"What happened"

Then the world went black.

* * *

**Thoughts**

**Comments**

**Ideas**

**Guess who got a tumblr this one does.**

**You can see my A Violet's Wrath fanfic on it, I'm going to put some of my fanfics on tumblr. It's called**

**doritopaw101 **

**I know I know not different but it works for me. **


	6. Chapter 6

Doeheart's p.o.v

Doeheart padded alongside Shadowjaw her left side ached but she didn't mutter a complaint Barkface had enough to worry about.

Tallstar lead us to a Thunderpath he turned around to face us his long tail held high. "Is everyone here?" he called

"We can't find Mistfeather or Rainpelt" Deadfoot mewed Eaglekit at his paws while Tawnykit was at her mother's paws. Doeheart jumped from the shriek of terror from Morningflower.

"Gorsekit I can't find him" she buried her head into Tallstar's fur "I'm a horrible mother I've lost our son" Tallstar wrapped his tail around her trying to soothe her.

Doeheart looked around her eyes widen "Where's my Brother" she mewed she quickly went to the back but he was not in sight

"Where's Firepaw?!"

* * *

Firepaw's p.o.v

Firepaw recognized the scent of herbs in an instant but when his eyes opened he wasn't in medicine den he was used to. He felt something squirm against his belly he turned his head to see Gorsekit sleeping next to him. The kit had a few scratches but looked fine for the most part.

"Rusty your awake" He was tackled by a familiar cat "Smudge?" he asked in confusion Smudge got off of him "It's Scorchpaw " Firepaw went back to his spot with Gorsekit "I'm Firepaw Scorchpaw and I'm guessing we're in Thunderclan" his friend nodded "Spottedleaf said you're lucky to be alive" As if he summoned her a tortoiseshell she-cat padded in along with a blue-gray she-cat who he knew was Bluestar.

"Glad to have you awake" Spottedleaf said she was about to pick up Gorsekit but Firepaw curled his lip in warning _Touch him I dare you_

Spottedleaf stepped back and sat near Bluestar who looked unfazed by his hostility she spoke calmly "That kit had been asking if you were okay for a long time he even sneaked away from the queens to sleep with you"

Firepaw licked Gorsekit softly earning a mew from the small kit "I'm just glad he's okay" he mewed softly

Bluestar gazed at him "Firepaw is it?" He nodded "What could have happened to give you those injures" Firepaw sighed "Shadowclan happened..they attacked us during my warrior ceremony..It seemed like a bloodbath..Gorsekit was almost attacked by some of their warriors and I made a promise to Tallstar that I would protect his son no matter what"

"Even at the cost of one of your eyes" Spottedleaf mewed Firepaw glanced her way "No matter what" he had ignored the fact he could only see out of his right eye

"Well Firepaw until this all sorts out you shall remain in Thunderclan" Bluestar padded out of the den

"Firepaw come on I'll show you around" Firepaw rolled his eyes he picked up Gorsekit and followed Scorchpaw

(LINE BREAK)

"You can sleep with us in the apprentice's den" Graypaw mewed plopping down in his nest

Firepaw sat in Scorchpaw's nest with Gorsekit laying in his paws "Thanks" he muttered resting his head on the nest "Shouldn't that kit be in the nursery with the queens" Sandpaw asked

Firepaw shook his head "Never" nuzzling Gorsekit Sandpaw was about to speak but Graypaw whispered something in her ear that made her shut her jaw in understanding


	7. Chapter 7

**Go check the allegiances I added Wrenflight's littermates because 1. I forgot and 2. I thought it was weird that they just disappeared when it said nothing about them dieing so yeah they're alive**

**Flyswat ,****Bristletuft, and ****Rabbitpounce are her littermates. **

* * *

Firepaw's p.o.v

What Firepaw wouldn't give to be digging in the tunnels or just running on the moor, not like the place he was in. Currently he was in a prisoner den of sorts with Darkstripe and Longtail guarding him, though Darkstripe was glaring inside the den the whole time. Yellowfang the old Shadowclan medicine cat was with him resting in the corner and they talked when the guards weren't around

Spottedleaf insisted that he stay in camp _like a kit_ which meant he couldn't even hunt for himself he felt like an elder.

The rest of her clanmates made sure he didn't go anywhere with having either one of the queens or warriors watch his every move, which he hated to know end.

If any cat tried to touch him _he would snarl_

any cat who would try to talk to him _he would hiss an insult_

and if anyone was **so foolish to take Gorsekit away from him he would full on attack**, Darkstripe and Tigerclaw were evidence of this after he gave the black warrior a good slash to his cheek and giving Tigerclaw a deep bite mark on his shoulder it didn't help that his claws were dog teeth sharp from his time digging in the tunnels, so yeah he was in some hot water alright.

The only cats he were nice to were Scorchpaw, Yellowfang,Gorsekit, and the Queens and even that was limited excluding Gorsekit.

Firepaw was curled in his nest when he heard pawsteps coming near him he thought it was Darkstripe trying to settle the score,which didn't surprise him but he was met with the face of Bluestar. The blue-gray leader sat down dropping a rabbit near his nest.

"Dear Firepaw what do I do with you?" she said with a sigh

"How bout you let me hunt for ma self" Firepaw growled the only leader he respected was Tallstar

Bluestar stared at him "I won't disrespect my medicine cat Firepaw you can't leave camp til she says so" Firepaw pulled the rabbit into his nest "Should've expected that" he replied Bluestar stared him down "But I won't have you attack my warriors left and right" she growled lowly "Control yourself or you won't get a chance to leave camp at all"

The blue-gray leader padded out of the den tail held high.

Firepaw growled _Control myself my tail_

Firepaw finished his rabbit then padded out but felt claws rake his flank slightly "Where are you going Windclan scam" Darkstripe hissed Firepaw unsheathed his claws "I'm going to make dirt mouse-brain do you expect me to do it in the den" he turned tail walking away from the older toms. Firepaw looked around there weren't that many cats around he stared at the entrance to the camp

"Big brother" the ginger tom turned his head to see Gorsekit with a leaf in his mouth "Gorsekit" he dropped to the kit's level "Is everything alright anyone bullying you?" Gorsekit shook his head "No big brother Swiftkit is nice and Cinderkit,Brackenkit, Thornkit and Brightkit like the two of us play" Firepaw chuckled Gorsekit looked past Firepaw "Where are you going" he asked curiously Firepaw's heart skip a beat for a moment "I'm going to do something I'll be back okay" Gorsekit cocked his head in confusion but nodded then headed back to the nursery.

With that Firepaw rushed out immediately feeling free, joy bubbling in him as he rushed farther and farther from the camp and Thunderclan territory. He stopped dead at the Windclan border smelling Shadowclan scent all over it _Mangy fox-hearted fleabags _a thought popped into his head what if some of his clanmates were still in camp but hidden, he knew he had to at least see. Firepaw ran like the Wind up the moor smelling the fresh scent of flowers and dried blood. He pushed into the camp he didn't see any movement but he heard a groan coming from on of the tunnels.

This tunnel was one that Firepaw knew well digging it along with Flyswat. He walked into dark cavern lowering his head to not bump on any roots he smelled blood and the groaning got louder someone was here. He ran down it hearing the noises grow stronger and the scent became more recognizable but he caught the scent of two cats not one.

He turned the right to see Rainpelt laying on the ground in her own blood. Firepaw padded forward looking at the wounds the elder bore they looked infected with days without treat it was bound to happen he looked over Rainpelt to see Mistfeather laying beside her breathing lowly.

"Rainpelt Mistfeather" Firepaw exclaimed the elder met his gaze "Firepaw is that you?" Firpaw sniffed the elder "Yes its me I outran the Shadowclan warriors me and Gorsekit have been staying in Thunderclan" Rainpelt chuckled though it looked like it took effort to do so "So much like your father"

Firepaw grabbed the elder's scruff and began carrying her out of the tunnel but Rainpelt yelled "Firepaw no take Mistfeather" Firepaw was stunned "What" he said through gray matted fur "Leave me save my daughter instead she has a horrible bite wound on her throat and I can't let her and her unborn kits die Tornear would be heartbroken"

Firepaw stared at the elder she was just like him ready to sacrifice themselves for someone else he went over to Mistfeather "I'll be back for you" he called to Rainpelt as he hauled Mistfeather on his back and broke into a run, not hearing Rainpelt's breathing slow down and Rainpelt's words "Starclan I'm ready"

He ran as fast as lightning well as fast as he could with carrying another cat on his back but he wasn't stopping he needed to get Mistfeather back to camp then rush back for Rainpelt. He burst out of the tunnel heading for the entrance knocking the thistle bush that covered it back into place but he saw Darkstripe, Longtail

He skidded to a halt in front of them "What are you doing here?" he mewed Longtail stared down at him "We could ask you the same thing" he glanced to Mistfeather "Who's this" poking her with his claws

"Her name is Mistfeather and she needs to see Spottedleaf right now"

"Why should she" Darkstripe hissed "She could die rabbit-brain" Firepaw laid Mistfeather down then gazed at Darkstripe "Take her back to camp I need to get Rainpelt" he didn't wait for a response as he headed back to the tunnel moving the thistle bush that covered it and dashing down the cavern once more. He rushed down turning to the side to see Rainpelt in the same spot he left her in he grabbed Rainpelt's scruff but he felt no warmth when he felt the elder.

No No no

Firepaw looked at the body of Rainpelt _she knew she was dying that's why she said take Mistfeather_

It didn't make Firepaw feel better though, he just felt hollow. He buried Rainpelt's body a little ways out of camp with Longtail watching and not even helping or feeling sympathetic then padded back over to Thunderclan if Longtail tried to boss him around he got a nip in the leg over a scratch from an unsheathed claw.

_(LINE BREAK)_

He stared at Mistfeather her breathing was low but stable Spottedleaf said she would make a full recovery she just needed rest now. He pressed his muzzle into her fur "I'm sorry I couldn't save your mother Mistfeather I'm so sorry" he padded out head low tail drooping as he headed to the nursery to take care of another matter.

He saw Gorsekit play-fighting with Swiftkit with Goldenflower Swiftkit's mother watching in amusement.

"Gorsekit" he mewed softly

The ginger and white kit stumbled back fear sadness hiding behind Goldenflower. Firepaw sighed edging forward _this was a kit who thinks he did something _"Gorsekit I'm not mad at you" The tiny fluff ball peered behind the golden queen who silently watched this whole scene along with the rest of the queens "You don't hate me" he squeaked "Never" Gorsekit rushed over and buried himself into Firepaw's fluffy fur making him purr he then realized the queens and kits were staring at him with amused smiles, he felt his pelt heat up.

"You all say nothing"

* * *

**Thoughts**

**Comments**

**Ideas**


	8. Chapter 8

_Tallstar's p.o.v_

The black and white tom looked at the heap pile that was his clan. The tunnel stank like crowfood and all they could find to eat was rats and scrawny mice. This was not a place for a Windclan cat. He could see his cats ribs through their pelts, even through his cats with long fur.

Tallstar rested his gaze on Doeheart who was sharing tongues with Shadowjaw. The two had been inseparable since the attack it wouldn't be long until she was expecting, but this wasn't a place to bring kits into the world. He saw Tawnykit and Eaglekit trying to pin each other with Ashfoot watching a mouse-length away a smile on her face watching her young, with her oldest Runningpaw creeping up on her younger siblings then tussled with them laughs being heard.

"That could be me right now" he heard Morningflower's voice as he realized that she sat next to him dropping a rat. "Don't give up hope Morningflower I have faith that Firepaw and Gorsekit are still alive and by extension Mistfeather and Crowtail" he took a bite into the rodent hating the taste but had unfortunately grown used to it "I want hope to but with how brutal Shadowclan was it's hard to have any Tallstar" Morningflower turned her gaze to where Doeheart was "At least you still have Doeheart" she sighed.

"She doesn't know"

Morningflower stared at him jaw dropped in surprise "How could she not?"

Tallstar shifted his paws uncomfortably "I haven't said anything"

Morningflower snapped out of her shock and quickly started chewing him out "Tallstar are you completely rabbit-brained" she paused for a moment then gazed back at him "wait did Firepaw even know" Tallstar shook his head "Tallstar what is wrong with you, you have to tell her"

"Don't you think it's too late for me to say anything now"

Morningflower shook her head "Never, it's time now Tallstar go talk to her now" she nudged her mate down toward Doeheart

Tallstar sighed padded over trying to mentally prepare himself for this

"Doeheart" he mewed gaining Doeheart's attention "Yes Tallstar what can I do for you?" she mewed dipping her head in respect

It took all of Tallstar's willpower not to turn tail and run away "Come with me we need to talk"

* * *

_Firepaw's p.o.v_

Firepaw was restless tonight was the gathering, it had been a whole moon since Windclan had been chased out and he only had one thing on his mind:

_Am I going?_

He should go wandering what Brokenstar had to say for himself after the attack and hoping he could spit in his face.

He padded over to Bluestar's den which was guarded by Darkstripe, the tabby glared at him "What do you want Windclan filth"

Firepaw bared his teeth a little "I want to speak with Bluestar"

Darkstripe scoffed "Why?"

Firepaw's eyes narrowed at the black tom "Why is that any of your concern flea-pelt"

Darkstripe snarled at Firepaw looking ready to attack him which Firepaw was ready for but a voice stopped him "Darkstripe we don't attack our guests"

Bluestar stared at the warrior then rested her blue gaze on Firepaw "Is there something you want Firepaw?"

Firepaw nodded stepping forward past Darkstripe "I want to go to the gathering tonight"

"Like you would" Darkstripe hissed

Bluestar raised her tail for silence "Why do you want to go Firepaw?"

Firepaw didn't break from Bluestar's gaze "I want to know what Brokenstar's going to say about his attack on Windclan"

Bluestar was silent for a moment then nodded "Alright you will go to the gathering along with Scorchpaw Graypaw and Ravenpaw"

Firepaw smiled wilhe Darkstripe stared in shock "Bluestar are you out of your mind"

Bluestar padded onward stopping for second to respond over her shoulder "No Darkstripe I'm quite sane"

* * *

**Thoughts **

**Comments **

**Ideas **


End file.
